Rebels, Demons & so-called 'Wild Ones'
by Jemma Bethxo
Summary: The story of the Wild Ones. How are the five Rebels coping with F.E.A.R and the War of Wisdom? Or are they even coping at all? Can Jinxx handle this way of life or will he let his emotions defeat him? It's a close call. A BVB fic. If you don't like BVB, don't read this or send me hate 'cause this fic is a birthday present.
1. Chapter 1

**This is story is dedicated to my beautiful, amazing, Scottish, internet sister- Laura. You're my rock, my everything and you've pulled me through some bad times and you've made me see things differently. I can't imagine now, not ever talking to you. Thank You for putting up with me and sticking by me. Happy Birthday, Angel. P.S- I hope this story doesn't destroy your feels too much ;) xoxoxo  
-****To anyone else reading, I hope you enjoy! And if you're not a BVB fan and you're going to hate on this fic, then get lost and don't read it. It's not meant for you, anyway.**

"_**I'll carry you away from the fire, when life sings to you from Devil's Choir…"**_

Andy, The Prophet, one of the five Rebels, carried a delicate, girl in his sweaty, tattooed arms and in fact, away from the fire that he once sung about. A fire that was caused by F.E.A.R., the cause of this War of Wisdom. The girl lay limp in Andy's grasp; her long, dark, tangled hair, hanging down to at least Andy's leather-covered knees as her head bowed back. Her one arm hung lifelessly by her side, smoke covered and bruised while her other arm rested carefully across her stomach. Her face was partially covered by a black, devilish mask- Horns and long, beaklike nose included, and black paint ran down her flushed cheeks.

He carried her across the dusty desert and back to his place of safety where the remaining four Rebels sat, still fairly sweaty and covered in smoke, themselves. In turn, they looked up at the girl in Andy's arms, apprehensively. She was the last strand of hope the men had. She was their friend, their mascot, almost their everything.

Ashley, The Deviant, sat up slowly, his 'OUTLAW' tattoo across his stomach glistening with sweat. He took the unconscious girl from Andy and carried her to her room. Carefully, he lay her down and removed her mask, leaving behind the pale shape of it around her face, where the smoke had not yet reached, and placed it beside her bed. Subconsciously, Ashley knew she was fine. She'd be awake in an hour or so. But the obvious was staring him right in the face. To begin with, she was out cold. Secondly, he wasn't sure how much more she could take. She'd already been through Hell and back more times than any of them could remember but the worst part was the fact that she always acted like it didn't bother her. Secretly, each of the Rebels knew it did. Ashley ran his hands through his jet black hair and sighed, heading out to the others.

"How is she?" Andy asked, wearily.

"Fine. As usual." Ashley replied bluntly, sinking against the wall, just about able to hold himself up.

"I'm going to get cleaned up…" Jinxx said, absentminded.

Jinxx, The Mystic, was unusually quiet these days. It was highly unlike him. This only gave the others double the amount of things to worry about. Course, he didn't do it intentionally. He'd just had enough of being in the middle of nowhere. He missed everything he no longer owned. Recalling a few of these memories, Jinxx sighed and peeled off the hot, black, leather from his body and stepped into the warm yet welcoming water, allowing his black war paint to stream down his cheeks like black tears. In all honesty, he actually wanted to cry. He hadn't felt this sad in a long time and he hated it. Back home, he had a real life. A family, loads of friends, a _girlfriend. _Now, just his _small _handful of friends. Not to be mistaken, he loved the bones off each of them but sometimes…Sometimes-

Suddenly, Jinxx burst into uncontrollable tears, sliding down the wall to sit on the shower floor. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his lap to muffle the loud sobs. His raven, dark, hair stuck to his face, shoulders and back. He was now surrounded by a pool of black water from the paint which was originally all over the top half of his body and his face. He didn't know how much more he could take. He was _sick _of being so sad all the time. He began to wonder if he should-

"Jinxx?" It was Andy.

Jinxx sniffled childishly. "What?"

"Are you alright in there?" He asked, trying to unpick the lock on the door.

"I'm in the fucking shower, Andy. Go away." Jinxx replied, burying his face back in his lap.

"It wouldn't have been the first time I've seen you naked." Andy laughed lightly, remembering the time he accidentally walked in on Jinxx sleeping naked on top of the bed covers.

Jinxx smiled weakly to himself as Andy pushed open the door and grabbed a towel from the floor. Jinxx stood up, quickly washed his face and stepped out of the shower, taking the towel from Andy and wrapped it around himself.

"You okay?" Andy asked again, a look of genuine worry across his face.

Jinxx looked up at Andy through the mass of hair that had fallen over his face and nodded.

"I just need to go and sit outside." He sighed and headed back for his room.

Quickly, he found some less weighty clothes to wear, picked up his sleek, black violin and sat outside on his own. His violin shimmered in the evening sun and Jinxx smiled. A genuine smiled this time. The only things that seemed to make him truly happy lately were his guitar and violin. Carefully, he pressed the bow to the delicate violin strings and began to play. Jinxx closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the music while a warm breeze crept around him. He relaxed into his chair and forgot about everything around him and everything that involved him.

Meanwhile, this left CC and Jake, who had both vacated around the side of the building for a cigarette.

Jake, The Mourner, stared out into the sunlit nothingness. He was vaguely aware of CC's presence beside him. Being the type of person he is, Jake was genuinely worried about Jinxx. That's not to say the others weren't, but having been through depression when he was younger, he didn't want Jinxx going down the same path. Jinxx wasn't himself lately, and Jake was the only one who seemed to notice the minute details of Jinxx's behaviour. He'd spend more time in the shower, in his room and in general, more time on his own. His ability to fight F.E.A.R was lacking considerably and at one point, everyone was beginning to wonder if Jinxx was actually dying, both physically and mentally. Jake took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled slowly before turning to CC.

"Hey CC?" He asked simply, as if there was no other means of beginning a conversation.

CC also exhaled slowly and stared through the cloud of smoke he had just created, not making an effort to turn to Jake.

"Yeah?"

"Everything's gonna be okay, right? In the end, I mean. Everything will get better…Won't it?"

CC, The Destroyer, took another drag from his cigarette and tapped the end of it in thought, watching drabs of ash fall to the sand beneath his feet. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer Jake's question. He strung a few sentences of reply together in his head but none of them seemed convincing enough to say out loud. Jake continued to study CC's face, trying to make out what he was thinking. CC opened and closed his mouth multiple times to the point he was beginning to resemble the actions of a fish, but he still couldn't find a reassuring answer. He had tried so many times before to convince the others that everything would be fine, but it almost seemed as if something got in the way of those words as soon as he'd spoken them. He couldn't have that happen again. He was doubtful of anything he said these days. The only things he said and knew to be true were the negatives and even then, he hated admitting that those bad things in their life existed.

"In general? Or did you mean something specifically?" He finally managed to reply, yet he was still afraid of what Jake would say answer with.

Jake paused for a moment, dropped his cigarette and squashed it into the sand. He wasn't actually sure what he meant. He frowned.

"Well…I mean in general. But honestly? I'm asking about Jinxx…" He trailed off.

CC also stubbed out his cigarette and finally faced his friend.

"You _know_ I can't answer either of those questions, Jake. Not anymore." His eyes flitted away sadly. "I'm not the guy to talk to. But, you should probably go and find Jinxx and talk to him. Who knows, you might even put a smile on his face." He shrugged and tucked his hands into his pockets.

Jake sighed and took CC's words, heading around the rest of the building in search for Jinxx, following the sound of the violin. The violin came to an abrupt silence when Jake stopped by his friend. He rested his hand on Jinxx's shoulder.

"We need to talk…" Jake said quietly.

Jinxx sniffed and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, not looking up at Jake.

"I just wanna go home…"


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Show me the worst, show me I'm cursed, tell me the truth…"**_

Jake stared down at his friend. He wasn't entirely sure what had brought this on, or why Jinxx was so incredibly sad just lately. Each of them knew that there was no chance of going home any time soon, or even at all for that matter. Jinxx cried into his hands. He was a wreck. Jake could only kneel beside him and rub his arm for comfort but taken by surprise, Jinxx pushed himself out of his chair and sunk into Jake's lap, practically begging for some kind of affection and reassurance. Jake cradled the helpless man like a baby and set himself down onto the sand in a more comfortable position. He knew what this felt like, to be in Jinxx's position, only too well. He was the only one who understood to the full extent what it was like to be so down all the time, even if he didn't actually know what was getting to Jinxx.  
Words couldn't escape Jake's mouth. He didn't know how to word anything, how to stop Jinxx from crying. It was best to let him cry it out. Jinxx clung onto Jake's shirt like he was going to be dragged away from his friend; his knuckles were slowly turning white.

"Leave me." Jinxx mumbled into Jake's shirt.

Jake frowned.

"You're pretty much attached to me, buddy. I can't really move." He replied, trying to make light of the situation.

"Leave me. Kill me. Hand me in to F.E.A.R. I don't care. I can't be here anymore." Jinxx continued in a monotone voice. "If _you _don't, _I _will."

"You don't mean that." Jake replied quickly, trying his best not to panic.

"I'm done here. I can't stand being so sad anymore. _Everything_ is getting to me. All the _tiny, stupid, pointless, _things. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. I'm no help to you, or to anyone. I feel so…so…_helpless._"

Jinxx was the oldest of them all. He used to act like a dad to the rest of the men, he used to look out for them. But now the tables had been turned since being out here. Jinxx was doing nothing but going downhill and the others were all looking after him. Well, they were trying to. Before Jake could reply, Jinxx pulled himself up and plodded back inside…

Andy was seated beside Ashley who was still on the floor. Ash hadn't really bothered speaking. He sat picking at the ripped leather of his trousers over his knee. He had so much he wanted to say but couldn't find the words to say it. He sighed multiple times, and opened his mouth and like CC had done outside, closed it again.

"Andy?" He asked quietly.

"That's me…" Andy replied, toying with a box of cigarettes on the floor beside him.

Ashley formed several versions of this question in his mind, trying to find the tamer one out of them all. The problem was, they all sounded just as bad as each other.

"What if…Y'know… F.E.A.R…Y'know…" He tried hopelessly.

Andy ran his hands through his hair and looked up, raising an eyebrow, encouraging Ash to continue.

"Well, do you think that maybe one day, F.E.A.R might just…y'know…"

"No Ashley, I don't know. Are you trying to strategically avoid something here? 'Cause you're not making sense." He replied, automatically pulling a cigarette from the box and lit it.

"Never mind." Ash sighed, somewhat disappointed in himself.

Andy exhaled a cloud of smoke slowly and tossed the lighter in his hand a few times and gave up when he dropped it. He watched it skid across the floor with a blank expression.

"Do you think he'll ever defeat us?" Both Andy and Ashley asked simultaneously.

They stared at each other for a while, trying to make out the emotion in each others eyes. Did they really just ask that? Were they being defeated already? They were already part way to losing Jinxx. Were they weak already? Ashley's heart pounded in his chest, blood rushed to his cheeks. He was ready for Andy to snap. He was beginning to wish he hadn't even started the conversation. It was a bad idea. They couldn't be at this point already, surely? Andy scanned Ash's face carefully. He was almost amused at Ashley's effort to look calm. He could feel his jaw tense. He narrowed his eyes, took another drag from his cigarette and laughed lightly, resting his arm on his knee as he brought his left leg to his chest. He shook his head and looked down at the floor. This was ridiculous. Five men were practically losing their sanity already. What was there left to hold onto? He looked back up at Ashley and sniggered.

"Andy I- I never said anything funny…" Ashley said uncertainly.

Andy stood up, stubbed out his cigarette against the wall, threw it behind him and walked past Ashley.

"I'm going to bed."

Ashley watched Andy go and hauled himself up, steadying himself against the wall. He ran both hands through his hair and gazed distantly around the room. Something wasn't right. He felt lost. Detached from something. But detached from what exactly? Humanity? His friends? Himself? Was that even possible? He sighed and turned his gaze to the setting sun outside that he feared he wouldn't be seeing for much longer…


	3. Chapter 3

"_**I am the innocent, I am what could have been, the dreams you talk about, now left on broken skin…"**_

"Andy…Andy, wake up…" The girls' sleek, dark hair fell in front of her face. She sighed and pushed it back, shaking Andy lightly once again.

Andy's eyes flickered open and he looked up sleepily at the girl before him. She was the same girl he'd carried back away from the last battle. _Their_ girl.

"Mystique…You're not supposed to be awake yet…You were in bed less than an hour ago…" He yawned.

"It's mid-morning." Mystique smiled, faintly amused.

Andy couldn't even remember falling asleep. He briefly remembered having a somewhat awkward and short conversation with Ashley the evening before but couldn't remember what was specifically said. His mind wouldn't take him back that far. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and came to realise he was drenched in sweat.

"Nightmares again?" Mystique asked, coming to the conclusion that it was the only reasonable explanation for Andy looking like shit after an early night's sleep.

Andy nodded. He needed to try and explain something but his head was too foggy. He tried it out anyway.

"Jinxx…You need to see- He's a mess- I cant help him I- And Ashley! He's acting all weird! I'm surprised Jake's coping with everything! And CC, too! He's- Everyone's-"

Andy began to cry and he began to anger himself. He hated giving into his weaker side. It was unusual for him and he was annoyed at himself for doing so. He clenched his jaw and took a death grip on the sheets.

Mystique leaned forward in her chair and tucked a strand of Andy's hair behind his ear.

He threw himself out of bed, aggressively yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room in search for a clean shirt. Mystique blushed lightly without even having to look at Andy. The silence in the room forced Andy to turn around, smirking.

"I'm sorry…" She peeked up through her hair shyly and ran her eyes over Andy's 'ivory' body as he preferred to call it.

From outside, Ashley, being typical to ruin the moment, was heard singing ridiculously loudly, making a bad attempt to imitate Andy's significantly deeper voice.

"I am shirtless, wretched and divine!" He broke out suddenly, adding his twist on the chorus of the song. The sound of the others laughing was heard, too. Whether they were genuinely laughing or they were laughing to be polite was a different matter.

Ash poked his head round the door and wolf whistled. "Looks like we're all gonna be shirtless today!" He chirped, strangely excited by this and bounced back out to the others.

Andy turned back to Mystique and narrowed his eyes. Mystique tried changing the conversation.

"I've been into Jinxx, he seems fine enough today. Ashley's clearly perfectly happy. Jake's coping and CC's just quiet. Stop worrying. I'll do that for you today." She smiled.

"Guess you can check out someone else's body, now." He purred, referring to why there was an awkward silence in the first place.

Mystique flushed.

"I'm too busy today…" She said slowly.

Andy stepped closer to her and tucked a dark lock of hers behind her ear.

"Doing what?" He asked quietly.

"You'll find out!" Mystique jumped up, pushed Andy off and bounded outside.

Andy chuckled and headed out to the others where everyone was in fact, shirtless and stripped from their war paint.

Jinxx sat over at the table, staring into the bottom of his coffee mug. His hair hung down to his shoulders, covering half of his face. His face was blank and according to Jake he'd said nothing all morning other than to Mystique. CC paid brief attention to his breakfast, looking across at Jinxx every so often. He was unaware that Jinxx actually knew he was being watched. He shifted in his seat occasionally, trying to hint to CC to stop staring. He wasn't up for being talkative today. He pushed his hair back and looked over at CC from the corner of his eye.

"Quit staring at me. You're making me uncomfortable." He mumbled.

CC blushed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Jinxx stood up and slammed his mug down on the side.

"Well just don't, okay?" He was beginning to get agitated.

"Okay…But I'm not a mind reader…" CC said slowly.

"I never said you were!" Jinxx snapped and stormed outside and began to shake. He dropped to his knees and the tears streamed overwhelmingly down his cheeks. CC followed closely after.

"Dude, what's your problem?" He asked shortly, before even realising the state Jinxx was in. He didn't get the chance to redeem himself when Jinxx looked up at CC. The tears refused to stop and his face was a deep shade of pink from crying so hard.

"M-My problem?" Jinxx stuttered, just about able to breathe. "You w-wanna _know _what my problem _is?_"

"No, Jinxx…Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know-" CC tried.

"BUT THAT'S JUST THE THING! YOU DON'T KNOW AND YOU DON'T CARE EITHER!" Jinxx cried out.

"You know full well I care!" CC retorted.

"Oh yeah? Do you? Really CC? Because if you cared, I wouldn't be in this state I am now! Would I? Huh? If you cared, if _any _of you cared, then I wouldn't spend my days locked in my fucking room! I wouldn't think about taking my own life! I wouldn't think how much better you'd all be without me! I wouldn't sit here crying day in day out, crying! You wouldn't all be fussing over me like a baby! We'd all be getting along just fine and y'know what? YOU'D ALL BE GETTING ALONG EVEN BETTER IF I WASN'T HERE TO CAUSE PROBLEMS ALL THE TIME!" Jinxx's body doubled over with the force of crying so hard and his nose began to bleed. His old scars and bruises were more apparent on his small, fragile body. CC was taken aback. He wasn't sure what to say next. Apologising wouldn't do any good now. Jake, Ash and Andy came running out to see what was happening.

"What the fuck?!" Was all Ashley could manage to splutter out.

CC took a few weary steps back, trying to comprehend the mess he had almost forced Jinxx to go into. Ashley took CC's arm but CC yanked it away, turned on his heel and ran back inside.

"CC-" Ash started.

"No, I'll go." Andy nodded, looked between Jinxx and Jake and ran after CC.

Ashley sat down one side of Jinxx and Jake sat down the other.

"Jinxx you're gonna throw up if you're not careful…" Ashley said, squeezing Jinxx's shoulder.

"Good." Jinxx coughed.

Jake sighed. "Listen, Jinxx, what you said-" He was going to normally continue his sentence but he briefly looked up and instead of seeing what usually would be an empty space of desert, his eyes were met by a sea of black.

There stood Mystique, in front of an entire army of bodies, all similar to hers. The clothing, the masks, the hair, the paint, they were almost all identical.

"I've brought help…" She said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

_** "F.E.A.R won't steal what burns in you…"**_

"_Take him already!" A hushed voice whispered sharply. "He's the smallest one, you idiot. He's vulnerable!"_

"_He might be vulnerable but the Government won't want a worthless…Thing like him!" another voice, somewhat higher than the first one replied._

_ Jinxx lay incredibly still, trying hard to keep his breathing shallow. He was lying amongst the other bodies without a clue where he was, indecisive if the others were conscious, dead, or just pretending to be unconscious. He daren't move to find out. He was ridiculously hot, felt faint and was hungry. He had no idea how long he'd been there for. He just wanted to go home. A 16 year old shouldn't have to go through this. No 16 year old should be drugged, taken from his home and thrown out in the middle of nowhere. He wasn't sure what anyone wanted with him, who this Government were or why he was chosen. If the guy with the deep voice was smart enough to listen to the guy with remarkably high voice, then Jinxx wouldn't have to move anywhere. For a 16 year old lad, Jinxx was unusually small and fragile. He was practically a scrap of nothing. His parents were forever worrying about his weight. Not to mention the fact he was so tiny. His clothes were always too baggy for him and his long hair covered half of his face._

_ The van opened. Jinxx held his breath. His hands were clammy and his wrists were sore from the rope they were bound by. He felt sick. A crack of light, not much, just a little, crept into the van, directly lighting up Jinxx as a single character._

"_Yeah, that's one, the sucker in the corner." The same deep voice from before growled. _

_Before Jinxx could think, he was dragged out of his corner by a heavy handed man. Jinxx was practically thrown out and was forced to stand up but having been drugged and curled up for so long, he came crashing back down to the floor. He made an attempt to open his eyes but his vision was blurred and the early morning sun was too blinding. He couldn't make out the dark character before him, other than the fact he was ridiculously tall and heavily built._

"_He's no use. He can't even stand up." The man spoke in a voice that was so unusual, Jinxx couldn't even begin to describe. _

_He remained helplessly on the floor and a groan passed his lips when a foot was pressed onto his ribs, forcing him to roll onto his back._

"_Boss won't make much of him." The man spoke again._

_Jinxx could feel himself being looked up and down disapprovingly without even opening his eyes. Everyone looked at him that way. _

"_Take him down anyway." The deep voice came again._

_ Before being able to process what was going on, Jinxx was dragged by his wrists across the middle of nowhere. He came over rock after rock, splicing into his skin, bruising his delicate frame. He mustered up some energy and confidence (though from where it came from, he never knew) and burst out into a pleading, screaming fit. Kicking and fighting every step of the way. He was almost successful until-_

"JINXX!" CC called, for the third time now; then fell backwards slightly after being punched in the jaw by one of Jinxx's throws.

Jinxx jumped out of his skin. He sat shaking and gazed around the room, not fully woken up yet.

Andy stood against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest and one leg crossed over the other. His hair dropped over one eye as he studied his friend. It was hard to figure what Jinxx was dreaming about exactly. He never shared it with anyone. Like it was a deep, dark secret that always got locked away, that should never be spoken about. It was actually one of Jinxx's worst fears- talking about his dreams, or rather, _nightmares._

"You know where I am if you need me." Andy said slowly.

Jinxx nodded solemnly and hauled himself out of bed, stumbling over his own feet.

"I need coffee…" He said more to himself rather than anyone else and plodded out of his room.

CC looked up at Andy.

"How's your face?" Andy asked, half mockingly and smiled a little.

"It's been better." CC shrugged lightly.

An hour or so later, Jinxx was on his third mug of coffee and it was as if he'd had a whole personality change. Andy even had Ashley check to see if the coffee was de-café or not, knowing full well that if it wasn't, he'd have caught the full effect of it. However, the coffee had no affect on Ash whatsoever, which left Andy and the others confused. Nonetheless, they said nothing and left him to his own.

Jinxx bounded outside effortlessly, extremely happier and definitely livelier than an hour previously. He dropped down lightly next to Mystique who was surrounded by a small group of girls similar to herself. There were various other groups dotted around the vast desert beyond them. The majority of them were lying on the sand, debating something sketched across a piece of paper.

"You seem happier…" She said, not looking up from her own group's paper, deep in concentration.

"I am, suddenly!" Jinxx chirped, knowing full well that Mystique was oblivious to the way he'd woken up.

Mystique half smiled, though still preoccupied by her plans.

"Sleep well?" She asked lightly.

Jinxx bit his lip.

"Sure!" He replied in a similar way.

"Nightmares?" She asked cautiously.

"Maybe…" Jinxx replied slowly.

"I worry about your lot." One of the four other females in the group said matter-of-factly.

Mystique nudged her friend in annoyance and put down her paper. She jumped up with great elegance and grabbed Jinxx's hand, pulling him well away from everyone else. She lowered her voice…

"Jinxx, this _isn't _funny. You promised to tell me…"

"I'm telling you now." Jinxx shrugged dismissively.

"Don't act the innocent on me. It doesn't work." She snapped. "You're supposed to tell me _without _me asking you."

"I've only just woken up!" Jinxx retorted. "If you're gonna be so tetchy about it, I won't bother at all!"

So much for his good mood lasting.

"I'm not being tetchy, Jinxx. I'm _trying _to help you but I can't if you won't let me. This works both ways."

"And for this to work both ways, _you _need to understand that I'll tell you when _I'm _ready. 'Kay?"

Mystique sighed. The annoying part was the fact she knew Jinxx was right. She hated it when someone else was right. She also hated giving in to her soft side. With Andy, it was all touch and go. All flirting, will they kiss, won't they kiss situations. With Jinxx, it was all cuddles and heart-to-heart conversations. Or so she thought, anyway…

She wrapped her arms around Jinxx's shoulders and he nuzzled her neck, imitating the action of that a child would do with its mother. Both Mystique and Jinxx were similar heights which made the comforting easier.

Mystique went to pull away from the embrace but Jinxx pulled her tighter and only moved his head. He moved it to such a position he was nose-to-nose with Mystique. Jinxx knew exactly what he was doing.

He looked down slightly at the difference between his lips from Mystique's and looked back up into her eyes, which weren't giving away anything. Jinxx didn't really know what sort of signal to take that as but since Mystique hadn't moved an inch, he took this as the go ahead…

He stroked his nose against Mystique's nose and she did the same in return. His breathing became a little heavier, nervous almost. Without thinking twice he pressed his lips against Mystique's. She didn't hesitate to slide her arms from his shoulders to his waist.

But it just happened to be the same moment when Andy came outside to check on Jinxx. He didn't know what to say first or what to do first. He cleared his throat…

"Jinxx…Get your hands off my girl…"


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Here we go, holding onto lies, holding onto ties that vanished…"**_

Mystique pulled away from Jinxx's kiss as quickly as she had heard Andy's voice but something made her hold onto Jinxx. Something that told her he'd run and do God knows what if she let him go. She blushed deeply.

Dammit, she hated living around so many men at once, sometimes.

"_Your _girl? When was the last time I _ever _belonged to you, Andy? Tell me that." She snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry." Andy started. "Does he not know about the night we had not so long back? Is this what it's coming to? Every time Jinxx gets a little upset, a hug turns into a kiss? And before you know it you'll be _friends with fucking benefits! _WELL?!"

Jinxx flushed. That hadn't crossed his mind at all. Not even once. All he wanted was a hug and before he even knew it that hug-

He sighed. That hug turned into a kiss. Andy was right.

Jinxx looked shamefully down at his feet and turned to move from Mystique's grasp.

"_Where _are you going?" She still refused to let go of him.

"Bed." He replied shortly.

Andy scoffed.

"Sure you don't wanna take Mystique, too?"

Jinxx glared. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever been so damn angry with his best friend. He almost wanted to reward himself for keeping a lid on it and not saying anything. He continued to keep it that way and brushed past Andy, and went straight to bed.

"_Take him to one of the empty cells. He might not be as bad as he looks." Boss said optimistically, although still turning his nose up at the look of a half beaten, bruised and blooded child on the floor before him._

_Jinxx looked up at the creature before him, unable to make him out. He was too tired and done for to care. He turned his gaze to the young girl standing over him. She was tall, but can't have been much older than him. She had a slim figure and long, jet black hair that fell past her shoulders and the greenest eyes Jinxx had ever seen. He wasn't sure if he was blushing or he was just over heating since he was close to passing out. _

_The girl nodded and scooped up Jinxx in her arms as though he weighed nothing whatsoever and headed down to a stone-wall corridor, lit occasionally by fire lamps to a cell. Jinxx didn't know what to do with himself. He was being carried down to God knows where by a girl. A beautiful girl at that. She set him down against the wall and without saying a word, pulled Jinxx's shirt over his head and rested it on her shoulder. Jinxx blushed deeply. He had no idea what the hell was going on. The awkward part was, he hadn't the energy to ask for it back. The girl quickly ran outside and not too long after, came back in with a cloth and some water._

"_You got your hopes up there didn't you?" She asked, bemused, sitting herself down to clean Jinxx up. _

"_How should I know what to think when a beautiful stranger is taking my shirt off?" Jinxx replied cheekily, though still half asleep._

_The girl shook her head and continued to wash off the blood and dirt that covered Jinxx._

"_Jeremy…" Jinxx said, laughing lightly with embarrassment. "That's uh, that's my name. Well, my real name. I prefer Jinxx but no one calls me Jinxx apart from me."_

_The girl looked up, raised an eyebrow and began to laugh._

"_There's no point trying the name thing with me."_

"_Why not?" Jinxx found himself a little disappointed._

_The girl slipped Jinxx's shirt back over his head and stood up, holding out her hand to help him up, too. Jinxx took her hand and hauled himself up, though they accidentally ended up nose to nose._

"_I'm doing you a favour." She dropped a key into Jinxx's hand and pushed him away lightly, aware of the fact he was suddenly eager to kiss her. "Take the door at the end of this corridor. And in answer to your question, there's not point. You won't see me again."_

_Overwhelmed by the thought of being free and able to go home again, Jinxx made his best attempt at running to the door he'd been told to go for. He stopped just before reaching it and turned back to the girl._

"_Wait!" He called out._

_She stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Jinxx._

"_You still didn't tell me your-"_

"_Mystique." He replied with a cheeky grin and headed back the way she came._

Jinxx sat up and frowned. That wasn't possible. The girl was only 16 when that happened. She even _told _him that he'd never see her again! What the hell was she doing working for F.E.A.R anyway? There was no way that it was her. If it was, it'd probably explain Jinxx's secret liking her. Not that it was much of a secret anymore since Andy had caught them kissing.

He got out of bed and ran back outside to find Mystique and Andy still arguing.

"It was you!" He blurted out.

Andy and Mystique stopped suddenly and turned to Jinxx.

"_Excuse me?" _Mystique asked, by this point unsure whether or not she was angry with him from earlier.

"All this time! You've been acting like nothing ever happened! You've been lying to us!" Jinxx continued.

"What the _hell _is he talking about?" Andy snapped.

"We were sixteen, Mystique! You were there!"

Andy laughed.

"Oh were you childhood sweethearts now? If that's all I've got to worry about then I'm done here."

"ANDY JUST SHUT _UP_!" Jinxx exploded. "FOR ONCE STOP BEING SO ARROGANT! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!" He took a deep breath and turned back to Mystique. "You saved me from F.E.A.R. But you _worked_ for them! I'm not stupid! It's not just a coincidence how close we are! You _remembered _me when you came here! But you thought I'd forgotten! I haven't! I remember _now!_ You think you can just appear here? Trying to save us? Making out like we were supposed to trust you? When _all this time _you belonged to them?!"

Mystique was defeated already. Jinxx was telling the truth. She'd found the five men and promised to help them. That's what she _was _doing, and in return, they helped her. That's all she ever wanted to do was help someone. No one ever knew why. None of the men even knew where she'd come from.

"It's complicated, Jinxx." She said sadly.

"HOW IS IT REMOTELY COMPLICATED?! YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO US ALL THIS TIME! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE DOING IT! WHY ARE YOU, MYSTIQUE? _WHY?!"_

"BECAUSE I'M STILL A PRISONER THERE, OKAY?!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Black painted eyes cover the lies, it's time you threw away your cruel disguise"**_

If it wasn't for Andy, Mystique would have left the scene with a red handprint across her cheek from Jinxx there and then. Baring in mind the fact that even though Andy dragged her away, she wasn't treated much differently. However, her face remained intact. Much couldn't be said about her self esteem though.

Andy dragged Mystique by her wrist so much, to the point it was already starting to bruise from the pressure of his grip, not that she had the right to complain. She knew she was in the wrong at this point, which made a change for her. Usually it's everyone else that's wrong.

"For how long? Since you found us? From the very beginning? Did you even escape at all?" Andy threw 'his girl' onto the bed as though she was a piece of rubbish that he couldn't care less for. He stopped pacing frantically up and down the length of the bed when something occurred to him. "I've got this all wrong. Haven't I?"

Mystique didn't know whether or not it was meant as a rhetorical question or even if she should look up from pretending to be so intrigued by her shoes.

Andy continued.

"Because not only are you still prisoner there, you're still working for F.E.A.R."

Mystique finally looked up, ashamed. She was dreading the day when one of the Rebels would find her out. Only secretly she knew given the current state of Jinxx, it was going to be him who'd suddenly remember. Of course she was right about that, also. At least she'd found something to be right about.

"You're using me." Andy spat.

Mystique sniggered. "I could say the same to you! All this time you've pretended to be so damn interested in me! Lets see-" She held her hand out in front of her and began counting the list of things on her fingers. "We've made out time and time again, you've pretended to care about me, pretended you loved me for God's sake, and yes, for the record, I _do_ remember the other night, Andy! Thanks for bringing _that_ _one_ up in front of Jinxx! We've even had sex! And what for?! All because you wanted to find out the truth! Do you even know how that makes me feel!?"

Andy laughed with an overwhelming tone of sarcasm.

"I really can't see why you're getting so upset over it when you're the one that starts it and you're also the one who went with it in the first place! You're just using me in the exact same way so you could find answers about Jinxx! I'm right Mystique and for _once_, you're wrong! Deal with it!"

At that point, Ashley, being naive as he was about everything going on around just then and also being typical Ashley, only heard one specific thing that was said between Andy and Mystique. And so, poked his head around the door slowly.

"Are we talking about sex?" He asked all too comically.

His reply was given from both Andy and Mystique simultaneously.

"NO! GO AWAY!"

And with that, he shrunk away, embarrassed and a tad disappointed.

Andy sighed with exasperation.

"Get out."

Mystique looked up.

"I don't want to see you again. Get out." He repeated.

Mystique ran. She couldn't quite remember the last time she'd ever actually ran this fast before. She was surprised that her legs were carrying her this far as it was. She only had one more place to go. Not that she wanted to be there, but she needed to be there. She had nowhere else now. She knew this day was coming yet she'd tried multiple times just to bury it and hope she'd forget it. A burning sensation boiled feverishly in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick. She was undecided whether or not she was angry or disappointed in herself. One thing's for sure, she was nervous as to whether or not she was going to be wanted again from where she was heading. Sure, she was a so-called 'prisoner'. That's if you was to ask anyone else there. But there was one thing that only she and one other person knew about, and the was the fact she certainly wasn't a prisoner.

She kicked the door open with as much energy she could muster and headed straight for the one room where she knew that one person would be.

Mystique collapsed to her knees in front of him and burst into uncontrollable tears.

F.E.A.R leaned forward in his 'throne' (for use of a stereotypical name). His oversized hood fell over his head, revealing nothing of his face. He made no effort to adjust it.

"Mystique." He said softly, holding out his hand which slid ever so slightly out of his enormous sleeve.

She sniffed and looked up.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**_"I'm not afraid to die!" _**

"You've done nothing wrong. You hear me?" F.E.A.R spoke softly to his distressed daughter.

"I've let you down! I did everything you told me exactly not to do! And then I ran away to try and prove you wrong!"

"And how did you find that went?" F.E.A.R asked, failing to resist the temptation to speak in an I-told-you-so tone of voice.

Mystique brushed it aside and looked up apologetically.

"Awful." She replied honestly.

"We'll then darling, that will certainly teach you not to disobey me again then, won't it?" He continued to press the matter and Mystique bowed her head guiltily.

"You don't want me here." Mystique looked up again slowly in realisation.

"You know that's not true." Her father snapped, defensively.

"You haven't _once_ acted like you're happy to have me back! You're too busy going off on a power trip, watching me sit here crying, telling me I was wrong and you were right because you think you own _everything_ around here! Well you don't!"

"Mystique, stop it. I said nothing of the sort and you're just acting childish. If anything, you came back because you're desperate. Those _Rebels_ if that's what they call themselves have clearly been a bad influence on you. They found you out and you came running back to daddy because you had nowhere else. You want the truth? No, I'm not particularly pleased to have you back after you betrayed me. That was extremely inconsiderate of you."

"They're good people!" Mystique retorted defensively. "You never gave them a chance!"

"No and I'm never likely too, either. They've forced you back to me in some kind of pathetic mess. How am I supposed to give them a chance when you come back In this state?"

There was a long pause. Mystique was on the verge of giving up with her father. She never understood how he came to be such a cruel man in the first place. She never really knew what the Rebels had ever done in the first place, either. She was never told and she was brought up to hate them as though it was second nature to her. She'd hated them for 16 years, precisely. That was until she found herself being told to carry a half unconscious boy down to the closest cell. It was at that point, she discovered whom Jinxx belonged too and where he belonged. Curiosity ate at her for months as she tried keeping herself busy with her father's wishes. She'd tried to find more reasons to hate Jinxx but she couldn't find any.

It just so happened to be that one day that she'd managed to escape and run across the desert without her father or any of his Shadowmen noticing when she discovered five lads. Four of which, she didn't recognise. The fifth one was Jinxx. She didn't dare go over to them in fear that they would kill her or capture her. After all, she was on the 'dark side' but that wasn't exactly by choice. She'd spend as much time as she could getting away from her father to watch these five boys. Year after year she'd go and watch them and day in, day out, they always did the same thing. They were always sitting outside their broken, beaten down house talking or drawing something of obvious importance. There would be the occasional time when they weren't sitting outside so Mystique would return back. She kept this up for a long period of time until one of the Shadowmen were out on patrol. He dragged her all the way back to F.E.A.R. He kept his own daughter prisoner for 9 years. Towards the end of that ninth year, at the age of 25, Mystique ran away. She was fully aware that no matter how long she'd stay away from F.E.A.R, his Shadowmen would always be on her tail but she was very careful to keep her head down and keep in the clear.

She spent a few months alone until she ran into five men. They can't have been much older or younger than she was. They had practically saved her from running. When she discovered that herself and these men all wanted the same thing, she'd chosen her side. They were going to defeat F.E.A.R together.

There was something distinct about one of the men. It wasn't the fact that he was quiet, although this gave her an excuse for the fact she kept forgetting his name, but it was the fact he looked so familiar. She could have sworn she'd seen him before. She brushed it away many times because hell, what did she know? She'd been locked away in the same building for 9 years, she was beginning to forget what the outside world looked like!

"Jeremy! We're all waiting on you for the shower!" Ashley had called one morning, laughing to himself.

The man emerged from the bathroom. _Jeremy._ That sounded familiar, too. He scowled in Ashley's direction and threw his towel over his shoulder.

"When was the last time you ever called me Jeremy? I swear to fucking God, Ash, I've lost count the amount I've times I've made it perfectly clear I hate being called that!" He retorted.

Ashley laughed again.

"Mystique, get Jinxx his morning coffee before he eats you alive." He winked and headed for the bathroom.

Mystique frowned.

"Jinxx?" She asked, obviously confused.

Both men looked at her like she was stupid.

"Uh...me?" The Jeremy guy replied.

Mystique stood up and headed across the room to make a drink. So that's what his name was. Maybe it was just a coincidence that- no. She shook her head. Never mind. Eventually she turned around and stared at Jinxx for a while. Taking in his every move, his every feature. He looked just like- no. But they were only sixteen! Was he-?

Jinxx picked up his shirt off the back of a chair and eyed it up to see how clean it was. Mystique continued to stare. Those scars. They were all in the right place. Those old cuts. She'd cleaned them. That face. She'd almost kissed it! Sixteen years old!

"It's you!" Mystique suddenly blurted out. That was _the_ Jinxx, _the_ Jeremy her father's Shadowmen had tried to capture. It was the same guy all along and it had taken her this long to figure it out! No, he can't know that she rememberd him. F.E.A.R wouldn't even bother trying to fight him, he'd just kill him straight off. She'd blow her cover.

Jinxx frowned and pulled his shirt over his head.

"What about me?" He'd asked.

Mystique shook her head and held out the mug to him.

"Nothing. Just- no, nothing." She tried a convincing smile and with that, Jinxx had headed outside.

...

Mystique blinked a few times, realising she'd been sat remembering her past for quite some time now. In fact, she'd been there for so long that she was now alone in the room. She stood up slowly.

F.E.A.R. reappeared at the doorway, an evil smirk spread across his face.

"Let's just hope your Rebel friends are prepared this time." His voice was so low, Mystique shuddered unpleasantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, already nervous.

"They've gone, Mystique. My men. They've gone. By tonight, your friends won't even be in existence and they're nowhere near ready for it." F.E.A.R chuckled darkly and sat down.

Mystique couldn't even find words. She needed to run back to them. Screw everything that had happened with her, Andy and Jinxx! That didn't matter anymore! Fact was, if she could get back and save them, none of that would matter anymore and they'd still be alive!

Instinctively, she ran for the doors.

"I shan't stop you." F.E.A.R spoke casually. "There are two possibilities. One, you won't make it there in time and they'll already be dead, to which you'll have wasted your efforts. Or two, you'll make it there in time and get caught up in their affairs, and get killed. I've already warned my men that if that's the case, they're to kill you without second thought." He smiled.

Mystique glared at the man before her. How she'd ever managed to call this man her father she'd never know. But she didn't have time to think about it. She turned on her heel and headed straight for the Rebels. They needed saving and that was the only thing she was determined to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Firstly, thanks to the people who added this story to their favourites/followed it, it means a lot! Secondly, sorry that this chapter changes tense quite a bit. Enjoy it anyway :) **

"I am the unspoken, the one they left behind."

*Jinxx's P.O.V*

"Jinxx...I'm not kidding, Jinxx. Wake _up_."

"I'm not asleep." I groaned and rolled onto my side. Well, technically I wasn't, nor was I beforehand. I was unconscious. Well, I think I was anyway. Wait, that's practically sleeping, right? I'm in too much pain to give a damn about the difference right now.

"You're hurt."

I opened my eyes and blinked up at the girl in front of me.

"You _do_ know who I am, right?"

"Sure I do." My throat is horribly dry. "You're Mystique. We met yesterday."

She frowned, disapprovingly.

"Stop fooling around. You need to get out of here. Andy and the others need your help."

"Andy who?" I don't know an Andy but apparently I do now.

"Jinxx! Stop it!"Mystique grabbed my wrist and hauled me up with so much force that I fell into the wall.

"Ouch." I pouted and rubbed my side. I'm covered in so many cuts and bruises it's ridiculous.

"F.E.A.R have them somewhere here and I don't know where. They're all depending on you to find them."

"F.E.A.R? Oh is _that_ who those guys are? The ones who dragged me here? One has like, a really high voice and the other guys voice is all the way in his boots." I smiled lightly. I don't remember much of it but those voices were pretty damn unique.

"Jeremy Ferguson, I'm not joking! You get me so damn angry sometimes!"

I'm sure I told her yesterday /not/ to call me Jeremy.

"What do you mean, _sometimes_? Last time we spoke was for the first time yesterday."

I've no idea what this girls problem is.

Mystique looked at me for a few moments and her face softened but she still looked as confused as hell.

"We met for the _first time_ when we were sixteen. _Remember_?"

I laughed.

"Well duh!"

She smiled lightly and sighed with what I think was relief.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You scared me. You were acting like you were sixteen again. Now's not the time for that." She headed for the gate which was separating us from the rest of...well, whatever the hell was outside this cell.

"What the hell are you talking about? I _am_ sixteen..._You're_ sixteen, too..."

"Sixteen?! Jinxx you're twenty seven!" Mystique cried, spinning back around to face me.

_Twenty fucking seven_? When the hell did I grow up so fast? What the hell had I done with my life for eleven years? I always wanted to be in a band, how did I miss that?! Had I been knocked out for eleven years?! Is that even possible?! I remember being knocked out by two freaky guys and I tried forcing them to let me go and now I'm here! Where even is here, anyway?! I've done nothing, absolutely _nothing_ with my life. I wake up, go to school, go home, go to my music lessons and that's it. Now I'm locked away in the middle of nowhere and a group of guys are in need of my help and I have a girl who I _only_ met yesterday is telling me I'm twenty seven! I sunk to the floor.

"What kind of sick joke _is _this?!" I brought my knees to my chest and pressed my back against the wall. I was unaware that I was hyperventilating like an fool until I became ridiculously lightheaded.

"Jinxx let me ask you something." Mystique came and sat in front of me.

"What's the point? I mean, it's hardly like I'm going to know the answer, is it?" I spat.

She ignored my idiocy and played with her hands.

"Do you remember what happened the other day?"

I looked up at her to find she was staring down at the floor. She was looking incredibly shy and I felt really bad all of a sudden. I felt like I _should have_ remembered, but I couldn't. I sighed and shook my head. As though hearing me shake my head, she continued.

"Between us..."

"Well yesterday I got the wrong impression when you took my shirt off." I tried hopelessly. I remember her carrying me down to another cell down here. She sat me down and before I knew it, she was pulling my shirt over my head. I thought she was going to kiss me or something until she came back and started cleaning me up!

I looked up, embarrassed. Mystique half smiled at my obvious naïvety.

"That was pretty funny, but no. Something happened the other day. You obviously don't remember it, I'll leave it."

"No!" I complained. "I hate it when people do that! Everyone does it to me and it gets me so angry!" Which is true, it ain't no word of a lie.

Mystique sat forward on her knees. Her face was only inches apart from mine.

"It kinda sucks that you don't remember." She said quietly.

Her breathe was warm on my face. My heart was practically pounding in my chest.

"Was it good?" I asked. It was a pretty stupid question.

"Yeah, Andy wasn't particularly impressed though." She replied.

"Well whoever Andy is, he's not here now. Is he?" What am I saying?! I only met her yesterday and I'm flirting?! Jinxx get a hold of yourself!

"No, he's not." She tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

This is so weird. I'm trapped in a cell with an _extremely_ hot girl who's twelve years older than me. Yeah cause this is is totally normal! No one would have to know though, right? If the Andy dude when mad last time, the he could go ape shit this time but I don't care. He's not locked in with Mystique, is he?

I looked up from my boots slowly and my nose brushed Mystique's.

"Isn't this...y'know, _wrong_?" I asked, almost embarrassed.

"Why would it be wrong?" She whispered. She hadn't made an effort to move her head so neither had I.

"Well, isn't it weird for you? With me being sixteen and all?" I asked nervously.

"Well you can believe you're sixteen if you want. But I'm pretty sure nine years came and went and I've been living with you for the past two years. Plus we're the same age. Which makes you twenty seven. So, in answer to your question, no. This isn't weird at all." She leaned forward even more and her top lip grazed mine slightly.

Okay, regardless of what she said, which made no sense to me _whatsoever_, this was _so_ wrong because I was enjoying it a little too much.

Did I care? Pft, no way!

I rested my right hand on her cheek, trying not to hyperventilate again.

"You really don't know who you are do you?" She asked , looking me straight in the eye.

"Not a fucking clue." I replied, smirking.

"Too bad." She lifted my face up gently and her lips met mine.


End file.
